


The Brightest Star in the Sky

by CheshiresHell



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Awkward, First Kiss, Fluff, Kaito has no illness because fuck that this is cute not sad, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, guys being dudes, under the stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshiresHell/pseuds/CheshiresHell
Summary: "Kaito..." He breathed, and the cool night air couldn't mask the burning of Shuichi's cheeks. "That was-""Um-""I-""Yeah-"





	The Brightest Star in the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my favorite artist, so

Shuichi saw Kaito before Kaito saw Shuichi. The detective quickly picked up his pace, half-jogging to the spot they agreed to meet. Kaito seemed to have set up a small blanket just barely under a tree. The silver glow of the moonlight illuminated the astronaut beautifully, shining over his purple hair.

"Kaito!" Shuichi called, watching as the boy's head jolted up, frantically looking around for the source of the voice. When he spotted Shuichi, his face broke out in a glowing grin, wide and excited. Kaito patted the spot beside him on the blanket, scooting over. Shuichi slowed to a stop beside the blanket, taking a seat beside Kaito on the blanket. "So, why did you want to meet here?"

Kaito's grin only grew. "Well, I'm glad you asked, Shuichi!" He exclaimed, resting his hand on Shuichi's shoulder as he looked up at the sky. "I wanted my sidekick to witness the meteor shower, of course!"

"Meteor shower? There's one tonight?" Shuichi asked, turning his head to the sky. The detective was almost hyper-aware of Kaito's hand on his shoulder. He saw the astronaut nod out of the corner of his eye, his bright smile almost blinding. Shuichi scooted a bit closer to Kaito, eyes glued on the sky. He heard Kaito gasp excitedly as a meteor streaked across the sky.

"Make a wish!" He exclaimed childishly, turning to Shuichi. "What do you wish??"

Shuichi chuckled, turning to look at Kaito. "Aren't you not supposed to tell anyone?" He said. Kaito shook his head.

"To hell with that rule! I wanna know what my sidekick wished for."

"Alright, alright. I wished for your dream of going to space to come true." Shuichi admitted sheepishly, a small smile on his face. Kaito blushed, although, maybe it was just the low light tricking Shuichi.

"Shuichi, that's so sweet....I wished to hold the whole world in my hands!" Kaito said happily.

"Kaito, that's a bit absurd." Shuichi sighed, watching Kaito's expression become even more determined.

"Nonesense! The impossible is possible, all you gotta do is make it so!" The astronaut almost yelled, bringing his hands up to cup Shuichi's face. "See? I told you I could! I'm holding my whole world in my hands."

Shuichi went bright red, staring at Kaito's smiling face. Kaito's whole world...? Shuichi was...

Shuichi didn't realize he had leaned forward until his lips were against Kaito's. He tensed, about to pull away before he felt Kaito kiss back, pulling Shuichi closer. It lasted only a few seconds before they broke apart.

"Kaito..." He breathed, and the cool night air couldn't mask the burning of Shuichi's cheeks. "That was-"

"Um-"

"I-"

"Yeah-"

They both went quiet, the silence hanging in the air for a moment.

"Well I-"

"I'm sorry, I-"

They went quiet again, in an attempt to let the other speak, but to no avail. It just created another silence. They stared at each other before slowly starting to laugh.

"That was nice..." Shuichi said softly once their laughter died down.

"It was..." Kaito agreed, leaning in to kiss Shuichi quickly. "Guess you're a bit more than my sidekick now, huh?"

"I guess I am. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all, but we're missing the meteors, babe!" Kaito said, turning back towards the sky. Shuichi went red again.

"B-Babe?!"


End file.
